


Casting Call

by CaptainNinnin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 20:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Emma Kenney was going up for another role. But this time the casting agent was a woman. Would it still end the same way as her last casting couch?This is a fiction story I do not know this woman.This is a story paying back discord user FreelancerD44.





	Casting Call

Emma Kenney was horny as hell. After her last casting couch, she and that agent had started dating and they fucked morning, noon, and night. Though her newfound relationship couldn’t get her the role that she had wanted. It had gotten her the next best thing a relationship that she adored. But he had to leave on a trip and she hadn’t had sex in the two days that he had been gone.

To some, this wouldn’t sound like it was that long amount of time. But when you have sex every night, every morning and have a nooner every day for the last three months. That was a long time to go without sex. She walked into the next casting tryout horny and hoping that whoever was the casting agent would be an overweight slob so that she could squash the urges that she was having right now.

“Hello my name is Jasmine.” the woman said as she walked in on time this time. Emma was happy maybe that would mean that she might squash this desire after all. She had never been attracted to women before. So she thought that this should be a cake walk. But then she saw her. She was a leggy blonde. With perky tits that every man just loves to touch and most women would kill to have.

The second that she saw her she became wet. She had never been attracted to women before. But right now she wanted to fuck this woman standing before her. “What role did you want to read for again?” she asked with a smile that didn’t help the situation that she was in. “Oh, uh, Sally,” Emma said with a look of sexual confusion.

“Okay let’s hear it,” Jasmine said with a smile again. “Fuck it.” Emma moaned as she jumped Jasmine. At this point she didn’t care about the role all she cared about was getting to make love to this woman. Jasmine was surprised to have this woman kissing her but she wasn’t going to push her away. She was actually a lesbian and her girlfriend had dumped her just the week before. For her fitness trainer.

“I need to fuck you.” Emma moaned as she pulled her onto the casting couch for her to fuck. “Good because I could use a good fucking.” Jasmine moaned as she started to pull Emma’s short over her head to reveal that she wasn’t wearing a bra. “Naughty, naughty,” Jasmine said with a smile. “Let’s just shut up and fuck.” Emma moaned as she pulled her into another kiss.

Emma was thankful for two things. One Jasmine was wearing a button up tee-shirt. And two both of them could get out of there pants without breaking the kiss. Before long they were both slipping each other there tongues. Then Jasmine got into position for a good old fashion 69. Emma had never been here before tasting a woman’s pussy. But she was so wet just thinking about tasting this woman’s.

“You ready for this girl?” Jasmine asked with a smile. “Just shut up and lick my wet pussy.” Emma moaned as she dove tongue first into her pussy. “That a girl.” Jasmine moaned as she did the same thing to Emma. Emma had never felt anything like this before. The feeling of a tongue licking and sucking on her wet pussy. While she tasted something so sweet that she thought it should be fattening.

It didn’t take long for both of them to cum for each other with moans. Jasmine got up off Emma but Emma leaped up and started to kiss her. “You didn’t think I was done with you did you?” Emma moaned with a smile as she kissed her again loving her taste on Jasmine’s lips. “I hoped not,” Jasmine said as she was pulled on top of Emma.

Emma wasn’t sure why she was this turned on for this girl. Yes, she had gone without sex for the first time since she started dating her now boyfriend. But the first orgasm was more than enough to quench her lustful thirst. But she wanted more of this woman right here and right now. And Jasmine wasn’t going to say no to more of this woman.

Emma got into position for Jasmine to straddle her so that their pussies could grind against each other. “Fuck.” Emma moaned as she felt this feeling for the first time. “I’m your first aren’t I sweetie?” Jasmine asked with a smile. “Yes. Oh, fuck yes.” Emma moaned as their pussies ground against each other.

“You have that eagerness about you that only first-timers have. But you a fucking me like a pro.” Jasmine moaned as they fucked. “Really?” she asked with a smile. She was really happy to find out her first female lover really liked the way she was fucking her. “Yeah. I haven’t had a good fucking like this in years.” Jasmine moaned with a smile as she kissed her slipping her some tongue.

“Oh fuck.” Emma moaned. “Are you close?” Jasmine moaned as she felt her own orgasm coming. “I can last as long as you can.” Emma moaned trying to sound like she was big shit but really she was so close she couldn’t stand it. “Then you better get close because I am going to lose it in a few more seconds.” Jasmine moaned.

“Thank god. I’m so close.” Emma moaned. Jasmine smiled and kissed her as they came for each other. Both were out of breath and extremely happy. Emma sighed as she looked at her first female lover and gave her another kiss. Emma smiled at her lesbian lover. “I really need to stop this,” Emma said with a smile. “Stop what?” Jasmine said with a look of confusion.

“You are the second casting agent I have slept with,” Emma said with a smile. “Who was the first?” Jasmine asked. “Peter Banner,” Emma said with a smile. She didn’t know what he was going to think about this. She knew that he did have a fantasy of watching her make love with another woman. But she kept telling him that she didn’t think of girls like that. But right now she hoped that she could convince Jasmine to join her and her boyfriend for a night.

“I know him. What would he think about this?” Jasmine asked with a smile. “Actually I was just thinking about that,” Emma said with a smile. “And what was it you were thinking?” Jasmine asked with a smile. “Later. I need another round with you.” Emma said with a smile.

“Okay. But not here. My boss might catch us if we fuck again here.” Jasmine said with a smile. “Whatever you say, lover,” Emma said giving her another kiss before the two of them got dressed for them to head back to Jasmine’s house for round three of there little sexcapade. And hopefully, she could convince her to make her boyfriends fantasy a reality.


End file.
